Sonic boom: everyone has a shadow chapter eight
by Fanfic 512
Summary: The team is now at Dr. Eggman's base and has saved Tails! But...is there something wrong with Alexis now...read to find out.


**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic boom or any of the characters except for Flix, Wendy, Penny, Wonder, and Alexis.** Chapter eight:

The group was walking when Alexis fell. Wonder ran to help up Alexis when he saw her arm was grey. "What the?" Wonder said as he held her arm up. "It's an effect of using the negative energy." Alexis explained. "Here. I'll help you." Wonder said as he let Alexis lean on his shoulder. Alexis gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled as Wonder blushed. "Thank you." Alexis said.

It was now dark and the team was at Dr. Eggman's base. "Sonic! I wasn't excepting you here. What's bring you by?" Dr. Eggman said. "We need your help to save Tails." Sonic said. "What's wrong with him?" Dr. Eggman asked. "He's corrupted wirh anger. We need your robots to destract them." Sonic explained. "And why should I help you?" Dr. Eggman asked. "Because if you don't Tails will take over the world before you can." Sonic said. "What?! Okay come in." Dr. Eggman said as he moved out the way. Dr. Eggman then saw that Alexis had grey fur and gasped. "Your a dark goddess are you?" Dr. Eggman said. Alexis sighed and nodded as Dr. Eggman bowed. "I love your work. You need to show me some skills some time." Dr. Eggman said as he pushed Wonder and grabbed Alexis's hand. "I don't do evil like my father. Maybe I could have you two met up?" Alexis stated. "That works too." Dr. Eggman said. Wonder then picked up Alexis and carried her to the couch. "So what type of robots do you need?" Dr. Eggman asked. "Everything you got! I'll bay you back!" Zooey said. Dr. Eggman nodded as he pressed a button on his watch. "No need. As long as your goddess friend there can get me with her father I'll be happy to help you." Dr. Eggman said as he gave Alexis a pillow to support her head.

"How do you expect to save Tails anyway?" Wonder asked as the group frowned. "I have to take his negative energy froam his body to stop the corruption." Alexis explained. "No!!! I can't lose you!!! I can't go threw losing someone else close to me!!!" Wonder cried. "It's alright. There's a small chance I survived." Alexis said as Wonder wipped his tears. Then, the base started to shake as they heard Tails screaming for them to come out. "Tails! We'll give you one chance to stop before we have to force you!" Amy said as she got out her hammer. Tails laughed and threw an orb at Amy. Before Amy could swing Alexis grabbed the orb and it disappeared. Wonder sniffed as he watched Alexis. Alexis grabbed Tails' arm as her grey fur spreaded to her other hand until it there was no more buttercup fur. Alexis's eyes turned purple as she smirked weakly. " _What are you doing?!_ " Tails shouted as his aura went away and his eyes dulled. "Saving you." Alexis said as she grabbed Tails' other hand. Tails grew a thick white aura as he screamed. Zooey looked in fear of what happened. Tails' aura went away as his fur was now yellow and white and his eyes were blue. Alexis brought the passed out fox down as she weakly fell to the ground. Wonder ran over to Alexis to see her shaking. "...S...ave...Tails..." Alexis said before she closed her eyes. Zooey ran up to Tails to check for a pulse as she sighed and looked at Alexis. "Her skin is cold." Zooey said as she check for a pulse. Zooey sighed as Wonder picked her up. "We need to get her a doctor!" Wonder shouted. "Well luckily I'm a doctor...or the cosest thing so far." Dr. Eggman said. Wonder ran Alexis inside whike Sonic picked up Tails and ran him inside.

Dr. Eggman brought out some doctor equipment and check Alexis. "This is bad. The negative energy is messing with her life form. I need some one to von-" Dr. Eggman said before Wonder cucutted him off. "I'll do it if it saves her." Wonder said.

 ***The next day** Tails woke up to see monitors connected to his chest and Sonic and Zooey sleeping. "Where am I?" Tails said as he held his head. This woke up Zooey as she looked at Tails. "Tails! I'm so happy that you're okay!" Zooey shouted as she hugged Tails. "What happened?" Tails asked as he looked around. "You were corrupted with anger. We had to save you with the help of a good friend who sacrificed herself to save you. She's sleeping but we can see her if you want?" Zooey said. Tails was confused but wanted to see who she was talking about(he didn't care aboit the new outfit at the moment). Tails saw a grey hedgehog with flat ironed hair sitting in a bed with monitors hooked any where they could be put. "She's going to out for another day or two if she survives. She was the daughter of a dark god and would do anything to stop her father's plan to use you. Oh. This is yours." Zooey said as she put the communicator on Tails' wrist. "How did that even happen?" Taiks asked still confused of what happened. "She used her powers to take the negative energy from you and hold it. Instead of being corrupted it crushed her life." Zooey said.

Sonic then woke up to see Tails and Zooey gone and the monitors unplugged. Sonic sped aroind the place to see Tails looking into a room. "Tails! I'm so happy you're back little bro!" Sonic said as he fist bumped Tails. "Me too!" Tails said as they chuckled. "What's her name anyway?" Tails asked. "Alexis. My girlfriend." A voice from behind them said. Taiks and the others turmed to see Wonder and Wendy behind them. "Wasn't Knuckles the last of the echidnas?" Tails asked. "That's cause Sticks thought I was dead." Wonder said as he walked in the room. Wonder brushed his hands threw Alexis's hair as he teared up. "I had to give some positive energy to save her. She'll be okay is what Eggman said but I feel a weak force when I'm near her.

 ***couple of days later***

Alexis woke up to see her fur color was grey and she was in a bad hooked to monitors. Alexis sat up and looked at the room. "I lived?" she thought as she looked around one more time. Alexis saw that there was a buzzer on the table next to her as she pushed it. "So that did nothing." Alexis thought.


End file.
